El último recurso de la oveja rosa
by miriko Aoi
Summary: un plan y un resultado esperado en esta historia no hay sorpresas o quizás si las tenga.


**Disclaimer**: Tanto el anime como el manga Naruto son propiedad de kishimoto-sama, en esta historia yo solo eh tomado prestado sus personajes.

**N/A**: Raro, rarísimo, algo inentendible; espero que les guste. En lo personal me reí mucho escribiéndolo.

El último recurso de la oveja rosa

By

Miriko Aoi

.

.

.

Nunca dejes de creer, nunca dejes de ser lo que quieres y hacer lo que quieres.

Porque si lo haces, la vida dejaría de ser asombrosamente inesperada.

Porque a momentos de desesperación, se ejecutan medidas desesperadas.

.

Siete treinta y el reloj que descansaba en su mesa de noche, despertó inundando toda la habitación con sus quejas, pero ¡sorpresa! ella despertó antes que él. Él muy obstinado siguió con sus quejas, pero a ella no le importó así que de forma brutal lo calló, un golpe seco que lo hizo impactar contra el frío suelo.

¿Por qué? Preguntarían las personas si la hubiesen visto, pues simple, hoy era su día; sí señor. El calendario se lo informaba, encerrado en un enorme círculo rojo se encontraba la fecha especial. Hoy agotaría sus recursos, salto de la cama con habilidad digna de un equilibrista, cosa que no era.

Corrió al baño y lleno la tina con sales minerales y otras chucherías. Tallo tanto su cuerpo, que era imposible encontrar rastro de suciedad. Luego del relajante y purificador baño, salió de la tina y sólo brinco como chiquilla.

Mientras secaba su cabello con una tolla, pudo observar el vestido rojo escotado lo suficientemente corto para parecer recatado, junto a zapatos con tacón de aguja del mismo color, descansando sobre su cama.

Con una sonrisa lo confirmo, ese sería su vestuario.

Por su mente pasaban varias ideas, vestirse y maquillarse perfectamente, esa era su meta. Quería parecer Angelina, pero a la vez, ser tan juvenil como Taylor.

Trabajo difícil, lo sabía pero esta era su última reserva, con pesar recordó que había intentado todas las técnicas para atrapar a un hombre: La técnica del coqueteo, la del desinterés y hasta la de los celos, pero nada maldito arrogante caballero de cabello azabache y ojos carbón, no había caído.

Pero ¡aja! Hoy era su día, su plan estaba bien trazado, nada fallaría como que se dejaría de llamar Sakura Haruno.

Mientras pensaba en la estructuración de su plan, el timbre sonó y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro ellas, ya habían llegado y por supuesto era hora de empezar.

Al abrir la puerta dos rubias, una pelinegra y una castaña le miraban. La rubia de ojos azules sonrió con picardía y las demás le siguieron con carcajadas, sobraban las palabras, pero las miradas lo decían todo.

Como una estampida de elefantes, sus amigas pasaron por encima de ella a su pequeño departamento, ella sólo se quedó inmóvil, viendo como movían sus cosa de un lugar a otro y al abrir los ojos, pudo percibir que de un minuto a otro, su sala había sido convertida en una sala de operaciones y por obvias razones, ella era la paciente.

La cera en su cuerpo, el dolor del depilado brutal, manicura, pedicura, cabello jaloneado el calor de la plancha el agotamiento corporal.

Todo valía la pena, hoy era su día además bien rezaba el dicho _"para ser bella, estrellas debes ver"_

El reloj de la sala advirtió y todas las médicas en la improvisada clínica, sonrieron.

Cabello lacio hasta la cintura, piel blanca y tersa enfundada en un muy atrevido pero no vulgar vestido rojo, piernas largas, pies cubiertos por unos audaces zapatos del mismo color.

Ojos verdes adornados con delineador y carnosos labios, cubiertos por un rojo fuego.

El grupo de chicas sonrió, esa era su obra de arte.

Con seguridad auto impartida, recibió la mirada de apoyo de todas.

Salió a la calle y sintió todas las miradas en su espalda, contonear las caderas y mecer su cabello, ese era su trabajo.

La corografía pareció impactar a los transeúntes.

Victoriosa, sonrió al cruzar la calle cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo.

5…6…7…..8 pasos y había llegado a su destino hoy era su día.

Antes de entrar, imagino una licuadora y hecho todas las artimañas usadas.

Como diva de Hollywood, entró por las puertas de aquel enorme edificio, coqueteo con todos, miró con altanería a muchas y siguió a su destino.

Al llegar al segundo piso, lo vio irrevocablemente guapo, pero no babearía, paso de él, ese sería el paso dos: desinterés.

Cuando estuvo unos pasos lejos de él, ejecuto el paso tres, meció su cabello y giró su cuello; su mirada colisiono con la de él quien le miraba con furia y asombro, fase tres: Coqueteo, luego de un guiño de ojo y un beso al aire, siguió su camino.

Meció su cabello de manera coqueta y le sonrió a cuanto espécimen masculino vio fase cuatro: Celos.

Mientras más cerca estaba de llegar al final de su plan, sintió que alguien le perseguía.

Sonrió, había caído.

Una halada de brazo, un pequeño cuarto de limpieza una mirada azabache cargada de lujuria y ella dispuesta a ganar.

Aliento contra aliento, labios a centímetros de rosarse.

Pero ella no era más, la fácil.

Un rodillazo en sus partes nobles.

Una risa.

Un gemido de dolor.

Una huida perfecta, una persecución bien planeada.

Corre la oveja pero ¡qué rayos!, el león esta apuesto.

Una oficina.

La oveja acorralada.

El león entre sus garras estrecha a la oveja.

Un beso.

Una risa.

Y un gruñido de frustrado.

La oveja rosa con vestimenta roja sonrió y el león de ojos carbón, se rió frustrado.

Que cosas había caído en las pesuñas de la oveja rosa de ojos jades.

La tarde cayó y el león, dejó a su oveja en la puerta de su corral.

Un par de besos.

La chaqueta de él cubriendo su cuerpo, ya que según él, estaba sobre expuesta.

La promesa de verse apenas el sol brillara, los despidió.

Ella subió a su departamento, brincado como caperucita de camino a la casa de la abuelita.

Una sonrisa, muchas carcajadas.

Y la promesa de un nuevo artículo para la revista que el grupo de chicas en aquella habitación dirigía.

Dos semanas más tarde mientras la oveja y el león desayunaban en un famoso restaurante.

Una nota en la revista que yacía en la mesa que ambos compartían llamo la atención del león.

_El último recurso de la oveja rosa_

_Por Sakura Haruno._

_En el juego del amor y la seducción vale todo, una chica puede agotar todos los recursos en conseguir lo que quiere y no conseguir nada._

_Pero la perseverancia y un buen plan ayudan mucho eh aquí los pasos a seguir:_

_Paso uno: Los celos_

_Paso dos: El desinterés_

_Paso tres: El coqueteo_

_Si estos tres no funcionan separados, júntalos, pero con el factor chica fatal._

_A mí un par de tacones y un vestido rojo me ayudaron, mezcle todos los pasos en orden aleatorio y ahora puedo decir: El león es mío._

Ella le miro sonrojada, él había leído su artículo.

Sonrojada más que su prima Hinata cuando miraba una campaña de Armani de su novio Naruto, miró a su león.

Este sólo se levantó de la mesa y la arrastró fuera del restaurante.

Cuando más asustada estuvo, él le miró con arrogancia y la acorralo en la silla de su auto.

La lujuria predominaban en sus ojos carbón y ella entendió que con el león sus tretas de hoy en adelante, más elaboradas debían de ser.

Porque al final, el león de ojos y pelaje azabache se comió a la ya no tan astuta oveja rosa.

Fin


End file.
